


TentaTodd 2020: Day 4: Mers & Undersea Creatures

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dick's a Merman, Eggs, Fake Attack, Jason's an octomer, M/M, Moment of extreme panic, Public Sex, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, mersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Merman Prince Dick is trying to lose a persistent suitor, and turns to Jason, an old OctoMer friend, for help.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: TentaTodd [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272866
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	TentaTodd 2020: Day 4: Mers & Undersea Creatures

“Oh no! I am caught, and about to be ravished!” Dick screams with glee. “And possibly eaten afterwards!”

“Dick, what the fuck...” Jason sighs. “Look, this was your dumbfin idea. You could at least sound like you’re actually being attacked, and not like you’re losing a ticklefight. ...Which, alright, is actually what is happening, but come on.”

“Sorry!” Dick says, biting his lip to stop from smiling. “I can’t help it! You’re being all tickle-y.”

“No one’s going to buy you’re being attacked, and having your virtue stolen from you, with that smile on your face. I thought the whole point of this was so that Stingray guy that won’t take no for answer will leave you alone.” Jason shakes his head; the soft current moving is hair.

“It is! He’s creepily obsessed with marrying an untouched, unegged prince.” Dick shrugs, and one of Jason’s suckers slips down his hip. “And he’s called Raptor.”

“Dumbfin name for a dumbfin fish.” Jason snorts. 

“So we just need to be seen, and then I can go home ‘distressed’ and everything will be fine.” Dick nods, certain that everything will work out the way he wants it to.

“You’re supposed to be terrified.” Jason sighs again, this time more heavily. “This whole plan relies on you being _convincing_.”

“I know, I know...” Dick shifts in Jason’s loose grasp. “It’s just hard to be scared of you, Jay. I’ve known you too long.”

“Oh really?” Jason glares, tightening his grasp on Dick’s wrists, shoving them behind Dick’s back so that his short but sharp claws are useless. He tightens the grip he’s using on Dick’s hips with his legs, and twists the long, long end of Dick’s tail up in two other legs, forcing it up past Dick’s shoulders. One other leg wraps around Dick’s neck. “What about now?”

“You’ve got a real strong grip, Jay!” Dick says, still smiling slightly, but Jason can taste his discomfort in the water. Jason sees the displacement of water that means they’re no longer completely alone.

So Jason tightens his grip to the point where ever Dick’s strong Mer bones are being pressed painfully together. “And now?” Jason can see the red glow of his eyes on Dick’s face. 

“I... You’re hurting me.” Dick says quietly. He thrashes in Jason’s many legged grasp, but he can’t move at all. The scent of his panic permeates around them. “Let go! Please!”

“You’re completely at my mercy.” Jason points out. “The only thing holding me back from this really happening is _me_.”

“It hurts!” Dick tries to thrash again, but Jason pushes him up against the nearby boulder, pinning him to it. He wraps a leg around the lower half of Dick’s face, covering his mouth, but not enough to stop him from talking.

“It’ll hurt a lot more if I do what I want with you.” Jason says, pressing Dick down with a little more of his strength, his last free leg trailing up Dick’s tail to where his slit is hidden under his tunic.

“NO! PLEASE!” Dick screams, and Jason abruptly backs off, loosening his grip and pulling Dick off the boulder. Dick’s twisted in the water, his back suddenly pressed up against Jason’s chest.

“It’s alright, Dick.” Jason murmurs softly in his ear. “It’s alright. It’s over.”

“But...” Dick’s shaking in Jason’s arms, and Jason hesitantly holds him a little tighter to him.

“Slade saw what he needed to. Just like you planned.” Jason says, hearing Dick’s heartbeat slow from its previous frantic pace.

“Slade saw?” Dick grips on to Jason’s arms, holding on tight. He still smells distressed, and as much as Jason would like to comfort him, that’s the exact opposite of what he needs to do now.

“Yeah, smirked at me and gave me a nod before swimming off.” Jason wraps his legs around Dick’s tail once more, loosely, but making sure that he leaves sucker marks this time. They need to sell the ‘attack’ after all, and marks on Dick’s body are the easiest way to do that.

“He swam off?” Dick repeats, sounding confused.

“Yeah, no doubt to immediately report to King Bruce and your bottomfeeding Stingray.” Jason huffs. He’s pretty sure the only reason that Slade, a fellow Octo like Jason, is allowed in Gotham is that he provides the King with good solid intelligence.

“He’s called Raptor, and I can’t believe it.” Dick says, now sounding insulted, which Jason thinks privately is better than confused. “I thought he liked me...”

“What?” Jason blinks down at the top of Dick’s head. 

“He didn’t try to rescue me!” Dick says, throwing his hands up in the water.

“Uh...” Jason says intelligently. Fighting off Slade had never been part of the plan, as far as Jason was aware.

“That’s so rude.” Dick says, shaking his head in disgust.

“It’s probably because he recognised me, Dick.” Jason shrugs. He’s crossed paths with Slade often enough that they have a mutual respect and arrangement to stay out of each other’s way. “He knows I’m not really the type to ravish without permission.”

“If he knows who you are, you’ll get in trouble!” Dick says, jolting in Jason’s arms and twisting his head to look up at Jason.

“You’re just thinking of that _now_?” Jason rolls his eyes. “He won’t tell them it was me, and even if he did, what are they gonna do? Banish me? Oh wait, they already did.”

“But...” Dick trails off, a flash of guilt passing over his face. No matter how many times Jason tells him that it’s not Dick’s fault that Jason got banished; even though it was obvious that Jason was being exiled because he was spending too much time with the crown prince, something the old elite Mers disliked intensely due to Jason being an Octo.

“Dick, I’ve been living in the Narrows since they kicked me out of Gotham at fifteen years old. Even if Bruce does send guards out to find me, they’re not going down to the Narrows.” Jason lets go of Dick and swims around to look him in the face. “Even if they could survive the pressure down there, they wouldn’t survive the locals.”

“Oh. You’re going to be fine.” Dick nods, still looking shaken.

“So will you, but you could be more convincing.” Jason says, reaching out with one hand to grab the neckline of Dick’s tunic, yanking harshly until the fine gauzy material rips open.

“I liked that tunic...” Dick mutters, annoyed. “But needs must.” He reaches up and wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulders, dragging himself in for a gentle kiss. Jason freezes, feeling the heat of Dick’s lips against his. Jason’s got used to the colder water of the deeper oceans, and his body has adjusted accordingly. Which is why the heat of Dick’s mouth on his is so shocking. It’s why he floats so still as Dick slides his hot tongue past his lips, even though everything in his body is screaming at him to press back, to wrap Dick tight in his arms and not let go.

“Dick.” Jason says once Dick leans back, and he can see the fine cuts on Dick’s lips from his teeth. He looks like he really has been ravished. “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“You’ve marked me up pretty good.” Dick says, his bright blue eyes staring into Jason’s. “My tunic’s ruined... The only way this could be more convincing now is if you egg me.”

“Uh.” Jason grunts, imagining how easy it would be to slide deep inside Dick’s slit right now. “Don’t... Don’t tease me with that, Dickie.”

“I’m not. I want you to breed me.” Dick shivers in Jason’s arms. “Please. And not just for the plan. I’ve wanted you to for years. Since before you were banished.”

“Oh.” Jason says intelligently. “Really?”

“Yes.” Dick giggles, and the happy sound is at odds with the red marks from Jason’s suckers on his pale blue skin.

Jason’s twirled them in the water, and has Dick pressed back up against the boulder before he’s even aware what he’s doing. “Are you sure? Because I might not hold back.” Jason says, hands gentle on Dick’s back, even while his legs wrap tenderly around Dick’s tail.

“I’m sure. I’d really like your eggs deep inside me.” Dick sighs, letting himself be lain out on the boulder like an offering. “Not to mention your tentacle.”

“Fuck.” Jason breathes, marvelling at the Mer in his arms.

“I do have one question though.” Dick says, biting his lip while his pale blue skin flushes a pale violet.

“What?” Jason says, resting his longer, bigger body on top of Dick’s. The ends of his legs hang far below where Dick’s long eel-like tail and fins end.

“So... Um, Octo’s bodies?” Dick flushes a deeper purple, trying not to squirm. “You can change your size, right?”

“Yeah? I mean not to the extent actual octopuses can...” Jason says, frowning slightly. It’s a weird time to be comparing biology. “We compress in the deep ocean and the Narrows, and I guess we expand some the closer to the surface we go. Why?”

“So, you get bigger.” Dick says, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

“Yes.” Jason shrugs, feeling the ripped material of Dick’s shirt pull between them. “I mean, I’m not gonna double in size. But if we go up higher, I’ll get bigger.”

“Triton’s beard, I want to go up on the surface now.” Dick shudders. “I bet there’s a deserted island somewhere we can go.”

“Next time, Dick.” Jason says, leaning in for another hot kiss. 

Dick answers by wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Jason wraps himself around Dick as best he can, one hand pushing at the thick belt over Dick’s hips, shoving his tunic out of the way so that he can slide his tentacle up to the edge of his slit, gently massaging the opening until it’s loose and ready for Jason to slide his way in.

The first tentative probing proves that Dick’s even hotter inside here than his mouth is. It’s bliss to start sliding deeper into that warm welcoming space. It’s even better than getting to sleep near one of the volcanic water vents in the Narrows. 

Because Dick’s trying to pull him in deeper with everything he’s got; not just the internal muscles trying to drag Jason’s tentacle in right up to the space in Dick’s belly meant for holding eggs; but Dick’s tail, which is trying to wrap around the mass of Jason’s free legs, even as Jason’s legs wrap around his tail. Dick lets his short claws dig into Jason’s back, ripping up his threadbare tunic, made of wrecked ships’ sail, pulling their chests flat together. 

“Jay, please.” Dick gasps in Jason’s ear. “I really want to carry your eggs. Please, breed me.”

“Fuck, Dick.” Jason groans, thrusting in and out as gently as he can manage. “I will, I will.”

Dick jerks around him, his tight internal muscles encouraging the seed to fertilise all the eggs inside Dick to move along Jason’s tentacle, until they spill out inside him. Jason’s sure that he gave Dick at least four pods of seed, and Dick looks _filled_. His stomach is bulging, and some seed is leaking out of his slit around Jason. Dick looks... _Perfect_.

“Jason!” Dick gasps, shuddering with pleasure. “You filled me right up.”

“You look so good like this.” Jason whispers as he slips out of Dick, watching as more seed leaks out into the water. “I want to keep you like this.”

“I want that too.” Dick stares up at Jason. “I want to raise your children. But...”

“We can’t, because you’re the prince, and I live in the Narrows?” Jason sighs. “I know.”

“One day.” Dick starts, but Jason presses a finger to his lips.

“You need to get back home, Dick. Finish the plan.” Jason kisses his forehead gently.


End file.
